DEATH SCYTHE
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Guadañas, herramientas de jardinería para cosechar las almas de Dios y sesgar malas yerbas perennes, aunque en ocasiones, es necesario realizar ciertas modificaciones para convertirlas en armas letales contra demonios. Pero este requiere de la siempre molesta burocracia.


—Se trata de una guadaña Grell, es una herramienta de cosecha, no un arma de destrucción masiva—explicó el gerente de la Tercera División de Londres, ante la insistencia de uno de sus agentes de campo. Miró nuevamente los planos en su escritorio y negó con la cabeza, haciéndolos a un lado.

—Pero Will, yo sé lo que estoy haciendo, estoy mejorando estás anticuadas guadañas, con mi modelo motorizado, agilizaré la recolección además que es más eficiente contra el ataque de demonios—Grell defendió su proyecto.

—Definitivamente no, además, es muy pesada, restará agilidad ante el ataque de esas sanguijuelas roba almas. No necesitas tal abominación, en caso de ataque, debes tomar el alma y transporte a tu reino, si pierdes el alma ya conoces el protocolo de disculpa.

—Honestamente-masculló Grell, tomó sus planos y abandonó aquella oficina, ya encontraría el modo de hacer su propia death scythe mejorada, William y sus estupidos protocolos de seguridad burocrática no se lo impedirían.

...

Esta era la tercera vez que su tramite era rechazado, a veces Sutcliff pensaba que William lo retaba a propósito para hacerlo rabiar. El pelirrojo estaba cansado de sus aburridas tijeras de poda, en un principio le parecieron geniales, eran grandes, de afiladas hojas; al menos eran mejores que las guadañas de entrenamiento del colegio. Apuñalar a los cadáveres con sus tijeras era fantástico, sin embargo, ya no eran suficiente, ciertamente no eran eficientes a la hora de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque el cortar extremidades con ellas era maravilloso, el escuchar crujir los huesos de los demonios era música para sus oídos corruptos.

Lo intentó todo, la persuasión amistosa, la intimidación, incluso la seducción, pero esas estúpidas y mojigatas chicas de asuntos generales, no cedían ante nada, de verdad todos en la división de Londres le temían y respetaban al incorruptible William T. Spears. Con un suspiro Grell se ajustó los guantes de cuero negro y se dispuso a poner en marcha su plan, cual ágil y elegante felino, la muerte roja se escabulló entre los corredores y habitaciones de la sección de creación y modificación de guadañas, tomó todo lo que necesitaba. Grell podía parecer un niño mimado, una diva que no se rompería ni una uña, sin embargo, cuando se lo proponía, conseguía lo que quería, incluso podía hacer ciertos sacrificios.

El carmín detestaba el mundo humano pero este tenía algunas cosas buenas, por ejemplo sus bibliotecas, en una de sus visitas, Grell hurtó un un libro sobre motores, sería esencial. Ya con una maleta llena de lo necesario, Grell partió rumbo al laboratorio de su viejo y querido amigo Othello. Sí, el chico era un médico forense pero era extremadamente listo y perspicaz, Grell era muy listo, había estudiado el libro con detenimiento, pero era mejor estar bien asesorado, la ciencia y tecnología se le daban mejor al nerd de su amigo.

—Grell querida, ¿segura que Willie aprueba esto?—cuestionó el científico, Grell era su amiga pero no quería problemas con Will y no es que le temiera, pero sus discursos disciplinarios eran realmente aburridos.

—¡Claro!—sonrió Grell y lanzó a los brazos de Othello el bolso con las herramientas, haciéndole perder un poco el equilibrio.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no autorizó la modificación en el taller?

—Othello, ¡¿me ayudarás o no?!—el chico alzó las manos en señal de rendición y procedió con el ensamble del motor, por ser una arma divina, no podía tener materiales comunes y es así como poco a poco y día tras día, la nueva death scythe del despachador Sutcliff fue cobrando vida, ilegalmente.

Lamentablemente no quedaría impune, después del acto de Jack el destripador, la guadaña motorizada fue con fiscada, William quería destruirla, pero no existe forma alguna de destruir una death scythe, quizá desmantelarla, pero para su sorpresa, el departamento de creación y modificación de guadañas, quedó maravillado con el modelo y pidieron autorización al gerente del departamento de envió y gestión, para replicar el proyecto. Grell obtuvo unas tijeras de nueva cuenta, aunque esta vez no eran de poda, si no de papelería. Pero no todo estaba perdido, como ya hemos dicho, Grell tiene métodos para persuadir o en su defecto, tiene "contactos y relaciones influyentes". Ronald adoraba y admiraba a su supervisor y maestro, así que estaba dispuesto a ayudarle, después de todo Grell le había ayudado a diseñar su propia death scythe motorizada, mucho más pesada y estorbosa pero increíblemente poderosa, con la cual apantallar chicas bobas.

Unos guiños, promesa vanas de una cena romántica y todo el papeleo estaba ahorrado y así, Ron mató dos pájaros de un tiro, recuperó la guadaña del pelirrojo y obtuvo en tiempo record su podadora mortal.

...

* * *

**No** **tengo** **idea** **de** **cual** **fuese** **la** **primer** **guadaña** **de** **Grell****, ****le** **iba** **a** **poner** **una** **sierra** **igual** **que** **Eric** **pero** **mejor** **para** **que** **todas** **fueran** **distintas****, ****opté** **por** **las** **tijeras****, ****esperó** **les** **gustara** **este** **fic** **bobo** **y** **nos** **leemos** **en** **el** **siguiente** **drama****, ****guarden** **sus** **pañuelos**** ;) **


End file.
